Question: For how many values of $c$ in the interval $[0, 1000]$ does the equation \[7 \lfloor x \rfloor + 2 \lceil x \rceil = c\]have a solution for $x$?
Explanation: We try to solve the equation for a general value of $c.$ If $x$ is an integer, then $\lfloor x\rfloor = \lceil x \rceil = x,$ and so we get the equation \[ 7x + 2x = c,\]so $x = \frac{c}{9}.$ Since $x$ is an integer in this case, this solution is valid if and only if $c$ is a multiple of $9.$

If $x$ is not an integer, then $\lceil x \rceil = \lfloor x\rfloor + 1,$ so we get the equation
\[7 \lfloor x\rfloor + 2 (\lfloor x \rfloor + 1) = c,\]so $\lfloor x\rfloor = \frac{c-2}{9}.$ Since $\lfloor x\rfloor$ must be an integer, this produces valid solutions for $x$ if and only if $c-2$ is a multiple of $9.$

Putting everything together, we see that in the interval $[0, 1000],$ there are $112$ multiples of $9$ and $111$ integers which are $2$ more than a multiple of $9,$ for a total of $112 + 111 = \boxed{223}$ possible values of $c.$